


Ночной портье

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [10]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Art, BDSM, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Fetish, Incest, M/M, Uniform Kink, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny
Summary: Сцена взята из фильма «Ночной портье» (youtu.be/vLJbyUDOiZI?t=1924). В видео есть привязка ко времени.
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Ночной портье

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Звездное гестапо](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682921) by Агата Кристи. 



> О к/ф Ночной портье: 1957 год. В венской гостинице случайно встречаются бывший нацист и бывшая заключённая концлагеря. Пробудившиеся воспоминания как палача, так и жертвы разжигают между ними странное, противоестественное влечение, которое психоаналитик назвал бы садомазохизмом. Когда эти двое пытаются возродить свои отношения, товарищи нациста, служившие с ним в войсках СС, начинают их преследовать.
> 
> Гестапо — созданная в 1933 году тайная государственная полиция фашистской Германии. Проводила массовый террор как в самой Германии, так и за её пределами.
> 
> ____  
> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на руки и на униформу.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/83/zB555UtN_o.png)


End file.
